bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Hawkins/Tropes
This page is for tropes of Kayla Hawkins. A-G Action Girl Arbitrary Skepticism/Flat-Earth Atheist: One or the other, or perhaps a strange mix of the two. Kayla has become very embittered by her death, and the treatment of Souls in the afterlife, that, while she acknowledges Shinigami, Hollows, and the like exist, especially due to her own supernatural powers, she refuses to believe God (any god, but for her, specifically the God of Abraham) exists. Beware the Nice Ones: Seems to be quite nice, but is a very strong and ruthless fighter. Body Horror: Implied to be able to inflict this on herself, and she absolutely can inflict it on opponents with her Fullbring Resurrection. Braids of Action Chainmail Bikini: Kayla's armor can't possibly be protecting her from anything. Crazy Enough to Work: This seems to be the general consensus of people who read Kayla's Fullbring abilities. Her powers don't seem to make much sense, and yet they do make sense at the same time. Every Girl Is Cuter with Hair Decs: A black pin with a white cross. Expy: Looks a lot like Suou Pavlichenko. Frickin' Laser Beams: Can create an arm cannon to shoot a laser. H-P Legal Jailbait: After she died, her aging slowed, so she was technically this before her body matured. Little Miss Badass: As a child. No Holds Barred Beatdown: Are you a Shinigami? Are you an enemy? Are you weaker than Kayla's own power? Congratulations, you are dead. One Girl Army Prehensile Hair: Shapeshifting prehensile hair, no less. Q-V Shapeshifter Weapon Shapeshifters Do It for a Change: Even when Ahatake becomes a girl, this doesn't exactly stop her and Kayla, who, through Anatomy, can grow additional parts (or change her entire body), and thus, they can still have sex and have kids. Kayla just happens to be the top now. Single Target Sexuality: Kayla is explicity "Ahatake-sexual" and doesn't mind it when he's a girl, outright stating she could happily live with that. Voluntary Shapeshifting: Her powers allow this. Stepford Smiler: Implied to be this, and it's justified. The girl was raped and dumped in Alligator Alley, where her lower body was devoured by alligators while she was still alive. Yet she manages to maintain a smiling and upbeat personality. However, it's heavily implied, by Ahatake himself no less, that she needs him around as much as he needs her. ::"I'm sorry...I'm grateful you're here. And we both need each other. The lost little soul and the boy who can see the dead...we're a weird duo." :It's confirmed during the Soul Society Arc that Kayla is very much this. Having been a Soul that escaped from Soul Society (and she uses the term "escaped", not "left"), she is fully aware of the state of the Rukongai and the utter arrogance and callous disregard for citizens of the Rukongai shown by the Shinigami, and it's implied she put up with this for quite awhile before leaving. When the Ryoka invade the Soul Society, Kayla makes it no secret at all that she despises Shinigami. :And it only continues to escalate from there. While the rest of the group seems to prefer avoiding really bloody fights if they can, Kayla has made it clear she will cut down any Shinigami that opposes her, and, to make matters worse, inflicts a level of brutality upon them at death that is disturbingly similar to how she was killed as a human; evisceration. What makes it even more disturbing, however, is that someone who puts on such a happy face with her friends, is so cold and callous to her enemies, and this is all from the young girl whose simply had too much time to think on her problems. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: While possessing a more literal example, her Cero also counts.